1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for loading articles onto a feeder rim by utilizing a plurality of elevating ramp sections.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, article feeding devices have been developed which utilize either a stationary ramp or a rotating disk for elevating articles from a reservoir within a feeder bowl upwardly to a rim. The articles must be accelerated upwardly onto the stationary ramp or the inclined portion of the movable disk to enable the articles to be transferred to the rim section.
Depending on the type of article handled by the feeding apparatus, it may not be desirable to accelerate the articles during the feeding operation. Articles constructed of a material which may be readily scratched or damaged must be gently handled in order to transfer the articles from the feeder bowl to the rim section wherein the articles are qualified and oriented.